Teachings Of A Redneck
by Jasmin Jade xx
Summary: AU- No zombies. Carol is a quiet and lonely 18 year old high school student who hides a terrible home life, but her world turns upside down when she meets her high school woodworks teacher Mr. Dixon.
1. Chapter 1

Teachings of a Redneck

AU- No zombies. Carol is a quiet and lonely 18 year old high school student who hides a terrible home life, but her world turns upside down when she meets her high school woodworks teacher Mr. Dixon.

TWDTWDTWTDWTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carol POV

Carol sat on her bed the night before school was starting up for its last semester, looking through her notebooks. It was and she was getting tired, she closed her books and stretched her back, groaning when she heard the satisfying sound of her bones popping. She then turned her lamp off and got under her covers, Carol sighed as she knew she would have to face another semester of school tomorrow, another semester of pretending everything was ok.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Carol woke up at the sound of her alarm beeping; she stretched out and walked into her bathroom to get ready for the day. When she was finished she dressed in her black skinny jeans and a blue tank top, she put a cardigan over it and went to apply her mascara. Carol never considered herself pretty she was 5 foot 4, skinny and had short brown spiky hair; the only thing she did like was her shocking baby blue eyes.

When Carol was ready she picked up her school bag and went downstairs to grab some toast, creeping into the kitchen so she would not wake her dad who had passed out on the couch last night after coming home drunk. She knew better than to wake her dad up, she learnt that the hard way. When she had eaten she walked out the door making sure she shut it quietly and got into her car and started driving to school. Carol dreading going to school, she hated being there. She wasn't popular at all but she wasn't bullied. No one ever talked to her unless it was about work, but Carol liked the fact that nobody talked to her really, it meant less friends that would disown her once they found out her secret. She just didn't like the fact that all the teachers constantly tried to pry in her home life. Carol pulled up at school and parked her car; she got out of it and started to walk to homeroom to get her planner for the final semester.

She walked through the halls that were packed with students talking about their holidays; Carol signed and continued to walk though the mass of students that were everywhere. Carol reached Homeroom and asked the teacher for her planner; once she got it she walked to her locker and got the rest of her books out. She looked down at her planner and noticed that her woodworks teacher Mr. Adams had been replaced by a new teacher, She frowned at that she had liked her old teacher , he was a nice gentle old man who would help anyone, ' I wonder what this Mr. Dixon is like ?' She thought to herself as she started to walk to her first lesson. She walked down the corridor and reached her Science class, She looked down at her watch and realised she still had another 20 minutes until the bell went. Carol sighed in relief at the sight of the empty corridor and sat down on the bench opposite her class, she was grateful for the peace. She pulled out her science book and started reading; she was lost in her book when a rough voice pulled her out of it,

"Excuse me; do you know where woodwork classroom 3 is?"

Carol looked up at the voice and saw a man standing in front of her, he was about 6 foot and had mousy brown hair with a fringe swept to the side, he wasn't wearing a suit like all the other teachers but instead a top that had the sleeves ripped off and jeans.

"Um it's down the corridor and then it's on the right"

The man in front of her looked at her and smiled and said with his strong southern accent,

"Oh ok Thanks..."

"Oh um Carol, my names Carol"

The man nodded and said,

"Ok thanks Carol"

Carol smiled slightly and watched the man walk down the corridor that she had just pointed to, she realised that must have been her new woodwork teacher Mr. Dixon. 'He doesn't seem too bad' Carol thought as she went back to her book.

Daryl POV

Daryl found his classroom and was impressed by the size of his room; he walked over to his desk and sat down. He pulled out his lesson plans for the day and sorted through them; he looked at his watch and saw that he had 5 minutes till his first class came in. At 32 Daryl Dixon was starting a new life in a new city, born and raised in North Georgia, Daryl had never been out of his home town but he had decided to finally get out and start a new life in Mississippi. He was excited about his first day but his mind kept wondering back to the girl he talked to in the corridor , he didn't know why but she had intrigued him , he had only spoken to her for a minute but she was on his mind. She seemed like a normal high school student but there something about her that seemed different, he noticed straight away that she didn't look like all the other high school girls here who were all caked in too much makeup and wore their skirts much too high. She wore a t-shirt and skinny jeans and her hair was short and spiky and she only had minimal makeup on that accentuated her blue eyes, she was much prettier than the other girls here, she had natural beauty. Daryl noticed that she was on her own which surprised him because all the other students were busy chatting to their mates about their holidays. Daryl shook the thoughts out of his head as the bell for the 1st lesson went.

Hey guys, I hope you liked Please review and tell me if you want more chapters, Thank you xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Teachings of a redneck

Daryl POV

Daryl sighed as he finished his 4th class of the day. It had been a good day so far he was definitely happy about taking the job. Daryl looked over at his lesson plan for his last lesson of the day and saw that he had the seniors; he got out everybody's starter sheet and sat down when the bell went. He watched as the seniors walked in each of them looking at him before they sat down, he looked at the door and noticed the girl who he had talked to walk in and look at the class deciding on where to sit, Daryl frowned when she went and sat on her own table at the back.

Daryl walked in front of his desk and said,

"Hey everyone, I'm Mr. Dixon and I'll be taking you for woodwork for your last semester, I'm going to do Roll call and then I'll give y'all your sheets"

Daryl went to his book and started to call out the names,

"...Brad Jones...Samantha Leroy...Tom Denton...Carol peletier"

Daryl looked up at her and saw her look at him with her bright blue eyes and when he heard her quiet reply he ticked her name. When he was done he picked up the sheets and handed them to each person, when he reached Carol he gave her the sheet and noticed her holding her cardigan tightly around her, he thought it was strange because it was 85 degrees outside ' she must be boiling' he thought. She mumbled a thank you and went back to her sheet, Daryl walked back to the front of the class and said,

"Right class I want you to fill these sheets in and hand them to me at the end of the class, so today we are going to be making wooden pots so you can get use to the machinery again and then we will be moving on to bigger projects though out the semester"

Daryl moved to the box on his desk and said,

"In here is the wooden blocks y'all be using, so if y'all come and get one and grab a Saw and a Sander off the desk at the back"

He sat down at his desk as the students began lining up the get a block, when Carol got to the front and picked up her block she looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and watched her go back to her desk. Daryl made sure that everybody knew what they were doing before sitting down and marking his other classes work. When he had finished, he decided to look around the classroom to see the students work. He walked over to a group of boys who looked like they just came from a skateboarding championship with their long hair and spaced out look, he looked at their work and saw that the boys had basically just drilled a hole in their wooden blocks and had 'finished'. Daryl shook his head and looked at some other students work and saw the same quality of work 'God some of these students are so dumb' He thought. Daryl looked at the back and saw Carol concentrating on something, he walked over quietly so he wouldn't disturb her and saw that she had created a perfect pot that had been cut to size, drilled and sanded perfectly and she had even carved her name on the side, Daryl smiled to himself and thought 'least there is one good student in here'. Daryl walked over to his desk and sat down; he continued to watch Carol concentrate on her pot, noticing that when she got something wrong she scrunched her nose up.

When there was 5 minutes till the end of the day, Daryl asked the class to pack away and bring their sheets to the front. When each student had given their sheets in and their work on the his table, he looked around the classroom and saw that Carol was still working on her project, he walked over to her and said,

"Carol, everybody's gone now, you can finish tomorrow if you want?"

Carol looked up at him and said,

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even realise"

Daryl laughed and said,

"Yeah I noticed, you were pretty out of it, I've never seen any of my other students concentrate so hard"

Carol smiled and said,

"Yeah I know I can be a bit geeky when it comes to my work, and I love woodwork because I love building stuff"

Carol walked over to Daryl's desk with him, Daryl smiled and said,

"Really most girls don't like stuff like that?"

Carol laughed and said,

"Yeah I know but me and my mama used to build stuff all the time, it was our favourite thing to do"

Daryl noticed her sad look when she said that and said,

"Well she taught you well because you're very impressive"

Carol smiled and said,

"Thank you"

Carol placed her pot on his desk and handed her sheet to Daryl, Daryl took the sheet and his fingers brushed Carols as he took it, as soon as they touched Daryl felt sparks go up his arm and he pulled away quickly. Carol looked up and said,

"Bye Mr. Dixon"

Daryl nodded and said,

"Bye"

When Carol had gone, Daryl sat at his desk and rubbed his stubble with his hand; he huffed and shook his head. Daryl never let anyone touch him, it was just a thing he had but when he touched Carol he felt something different, he couldn't quite figure it out. He knew there was something different about Carol, he couldn't figure out why someone so friendly and nice didn't have any friends, or why she seems to hide her body with bigger clothes. He couldn't figure out why someone so beautiful seemed so alone. 'Oh shit did I just call one of my student's beautiful?' Daryl put his head on his desk sighing.

Carol POV

When Carol left Mr. Dixons room, she went to her locker and put her head against it, she sighed and shook her head, she felt the spark go up her arm when she touched him and it shocked her. 'Do I like him?' She thought as she put her books away, she started to walk to her car, when she got in she rubbed her forehead and thought, 'I don't even know him, even if I did like him, he's never going to like me anyway' Carol shook her head and started her car, she needed to get home before her dad did so dinner was ready. When she got home she put her stuff on her clothes rack and looked around the living room, it was a complete mess, there were beer cans all over the place and pizza boxes left on the table. Carol looked at her watch and knew that her dad wouldn't be in for another hour so she started to clear up. When she was done she started getting dinner ready, she got the ingredients' out for pasta and started making it. When she was done she plated the dinner up making sure she gave her dad a much bigger portion than her and put the plates on the table, she went up to fill a glass of water from tap and grab her dad a beer when she heard the car pull up in the garage, she sighed hating when her dad came home.

Carol sat back down and waited for her dad to come through the door, she heard the fumble of his keys and then saw him barge through the door, she said hello and he mumbled something in response. Ed walked over to the table and said,

"What the hell is this?"

Carol looked up and said,

"Its dinner dad"

Ed looked at it in disgust and said,

"I suppose it will do"

They ate in silence and when they were done Ed said,

"Clean these up, I'm going out"

Carol stood up and mumbled,

"You know you live here too"

Carol didn't realise Ed has heard her and screamed when his hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and said,

"What did you say to me you little bitch!"

Carol screamed as he tugged her hair harder and said,

"Stop your hurting me!"

Ed laughed and pushed her face up against the wall and said,

"Never talk back to me bitch!"

Ed turned her around so she was facing him; his other hand grabbed her wrist roughly and twisted it back making Carol scream louder, He let go of her hair and pulled his hand back and hit her round the face making lip split open. Carol tried not to cry, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of it, he hit her once more around the face and threw her on the ground, he moved up into her face and said,

"You better watch your mouth whore or I'll do something even worst!"

Ed looked down at her and laughed, he grabbed his beer and walked out of the door, Carol managed to stand up and walk over to the freezer to put some ice on her face, she had been the brunt of Ed's fists many times and knew that it would leave a massive bruise.

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, Makes me really want to carry this on if anyone has any suggestions then I always love to read them. I am also looking for a Beta for this story so it can be at its best, if anyone wants to do it or knows anyone please PM me, thanks xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Teachings of a Redneck.

Carol POV

Carol woke up the next morning feeling sore and stiff; she gently pushed herself up from her bed and made her way into her bathroom. When Carol looked at her reflection she gasped, she didn't realise how hard Ed had hit her, she had a split lip that had dried blood still on it and her left eye was swollen and nearly shut with dark purple bruising around it. Carol touched her eye gently and hissed at the pain, she sighed and stepped into her shower.

When she had showered she went back into her room and put on her underwear, she then pulled on her blue washed out skinny jeans. Carol looked down at her arms and realised that Ed had left bruises on her wrists where he had grabbed her, she groaned in anger at the thought of her Dad, she despised that man. Carol found a baggy oversized jumper that was at least 2 sizes too big for her and pulled it on; she looked down and was satisfied that it covered her bruises. She then went back into her bathroom to dry her hair, when that was done she pulled out her little makeup bag that she had for when Ed decided to get handy with her. She pulled out her concealer and started to apply it around her eye, the bruise was way to purple to be covered completely but it dulled it down a bit, her eye was still swollen though. Carol looked at her reflection hating the look of it, all she could see was a bruised and beaten up girl, she hated Ed for what he did to her, and she hated Ed for being her dad.

When Carol was finished she walked downstairs and grabbed some orange juice and a slice of toast, she knew she needed to eat more , she had lost a couple of stone since living alone with Ed because he never let her eat much. After her breakfast, Carol got into her car and drove to school, she parked up and looked at her watch there was only 5 minutes till the bell, she didn't realise how much time she had took trying to cover up her bruise. Carol grabbed her bag and started to jog to her first lesson which was English at other side of the school.

When she had finished her first four lessons she went to her locker to look at the mirror inside, she sighed knowing that the bruise wasn't going to be completely covered with any amount of makeup. She pulled out her planner and saw that she had woodwork last again; she sighed and put her planner back 'great another person who is going to be freaked out by me!' She thought angrily. All day Carol had been getting weird looks from the students and teachers but not one person said anything which she was grateful for , although she wasn't sure if the teachers were going to send her to the guidance councillor again like last time to try and make her talk about her bruises. When the bell went Carol grabbed her bag and started to walk to her class, when she got to the door she put her head down and walked in quickly among the crowd of boys entering at the same time so no one would notice her.

Daryl POV

When the bell went for his last period he sighed knowing that this was Carols class, he couldn't stop thinking about her last night and he made a decision to make sure he didn't think about her anymore, she was a student at the end of the day and he was her teacher, she may be of age but he still couldn't cross that line especially this being a new life and new beginning. When the class started to walk in, he saw Carol dart to her table quickly he noticed that she seemed nervous and that she was keeping her head down, he also noticed that she was wearing a jumper that looked huge on her 'She looks different today, like something's bothering her' he thought as he frowned feeling slightly worried for her 'not supposed to be thinking about her' Daryl thought and deciding she was probably fine.

He grabbed his textbooks off his desk and said,

"Alright class today we are not going to work on our pots today but we are going to be reading up on all the different woods and machinery that can be used, this will be really helpful for our next project, I am going to put these on the front and the front person on each side will pass them along"

When all the books were given to each student he said,

"Right so if everyone can turn to page 46 and start reading about all the different machinery you can use on wood , when your finished I want you to write about each machine and what its purpose is"

When everyone was reading, he sat down and started doing the Roll call silently so the room would not be disturbed. When 10 minutes had passed and most people were writing he started to walk around the room, he looked at everyone's work over their shoulders and walked to the back , he walked up to Carols and saw that she had nearly finished already , he looked at her neat handwriting and was impressed once again at her level of work , just as he was about to walk away he noticed that her jumper had risen up around her arms and could clearly see a massive purple bruise wrapping round her wrist , he could see that someone had grabbed her to make that bruise. He looked over at Carol but she was concentrating too hard to notice he was close to her , 'What the hell' Daryl thought as he walked back to his desk 'Who could have grabbed her?'

He sat down and looked at Carol again, he noticed that she had her face down and was rubbing her face as she was writing, he sighed quietly and tried not to think about her but he couldn't help it he wanted to know where that bruise came from, he could clearly see the finger marks on her wrist were someone had grabbed and by the look of it, it looked like a big hand that had grabbed her and very roughly. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realise how much time had gone by until he heard the bell ring, he snapped out of it and stood up and said,

"Ok class please pack up and pass me your books before you go"

When everyone walked up to give him their books, Carol was the last one who put her book on his desk, still trying to keep her head down so he wouldn't notice her eye. Daryl noticed this and said,

"Carol are you alright, you seem different today?"

Carol nodded but kept looking down at the floor, Daryl definitely knew something was wrong, so he put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Carol?"

When she looked up at him, he gasped at the sight of her eye, he could see she had tried to cover it up but it was too sore and bruised for it to be covered up completely. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, she ran out of the room.

Daryl went outside of the classroom calling out after her but she didn't look back.

Hey guys I hope you enjoy , I really love it when you review it makes my day I am really proud of myself for updating a chapter every day so hopefully I can keep doing it xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Teachings of a redneck

Hey guys just wanted to say thank you so much for all the views and reviews, especially 'twdcaryl18', I love reading each one

Daryls POV

Daryl sat down at his desk; he couldn't get over the size of that bruise. He sat back in his chair and opened his laptop , he logged on to the teachers portal website and clicked on Carols student profile , he noticed that she was one of the oldest seniors and that she lived alone with her dad but there was nothing on there about her being bullied or even getting into trouble. 'Was someone bullying her now?' Daryl thought. Daryl had only been here two days but he hadn't seen her speak to anyone, not even about the work and he didn't take Carol for a fighter so he figured she must have been bullied by someone. He had only known Carol for a couple of days but there was something about her ,he still couldn't figure out why he was drawn to her but the thought of someone hurting her made his blood boil. Daryl shook his head; he would just have to ask her tomorrow, he packed up his bag and locked his classroom behind him and made his way to his pickup truck.

Luckily Daryl didn't live to far away from the school. He had found a small two bedroom flat above a tire shop in the local town that he was renting. When he pulled up he unlocked the door and went upstairs to his flat. He opened the door and chucked his keys on the table besides he's door, he put his bag on the kitchen table and grabbed a beer from the fridge, and he walked over to his couch and sat down on it and relaxed. He had only moved in 4 days ago so there were boxes still unpacked and only the necessities were out. Back home in Georgia , Daryl didn't really own that much stuff to begin with he lived with his dad and his brother in a lake house in the woods of South Georgia and they didn't believe in all this modern technology , they were simple men who would hunt their own food and his daddy grew his own vegetables. Daryl sighed thinking back to his life in Georgia, he missed the rural life there but he was glad that he had moved. He's life growing up wasn't the best, when he was little he had a very close relationship to his mother, he loved her like every little boy loves their moms but he had seen on many occasions he's bastard of a dad beat her to an inch of her life. When he was 6 he was out playing with the other children, he's mom had left her cigarette burning and had burnt there house down with her inside. He had never been so devastated like that before but he was more scared of being left alone with his daddy, his older brother Merle wasn't any help, he was constantly in and out of juvie through out Daryl's childhood. He knew his dad beat Merle but when Daryl hit 13 his dad would beat him whenever he could, he had the scars to this day to prove it, and he now understood why Merle wanted to leave the first chance he could.

Carols POV

Carol ran to her car and drove home; she was so angry and upset. When she got home, she was thankful that her dad wasn't in; she ran up into her bedroom and lay down on her bed, she let out all of her emotions and cried she was so sick of having bruises constantly that everybody stared at and talked about, she was so sick of her dad hurting her. She used to have such a good life when her mum was here, she was the most beautiful and nicest women she had ever met, she loved her so much, they done everything together, but her and her mum were driving back from the grocery store when a car drove into them killing her mum instantly, and Carol walking away with just a scratch. Her dad had never been the same with her since, instead he just made her do everything and beat her whenever he could. All she wanted to do was have her mum back, she missed her so much. Carol fell asleep crying that night.

The next morning Carol woke up with puffy red eyes which only made her swollen eye look bigger, her split lip was healing but she still looked rough. She got washed and dressed quickly and tried to cover as much of the bruising as she could with her concealer. She styled her hair and then picked up her bag and headed downstairs to get breakfast , she noticed that her dad hadn't come in at all last night ,most kids would worry about their parents but Carol sometimes hoped that he was hurt or worst dead somewhere. Carol got into her car once she had eaten and drove to school, she was dreading going to school today as she had woodwork at second period, she knew Mr. Dixon probably wouldn't care but she had finally met a teacher took a bit of notice of her and now he was like all the rest, thinking that she was a freak. When Carol got to school, she got her books from her locker and headed to her first class.

When the bell went for her second period, Carol took in a deep breath in and out as she walked to her Woodwork class. When she walked in she avoided looking at Mr. Dixon and walked to her desk, after everybody had settled down Daryl started the class,

" Hey everybody so today we are gunna start working on your project that will go towards your final grade , you are going to choose what you are going to make and what materials you want to use, so today we are going to start researching the different types of materials that you can use for your project."

When Mr. Dixon had stopped explaining, Carol and the rest of the students walked up to the front to grab their workbooks, Carol looked at the person in front of her waiting for them to get their book when she felt someone's eyes on her, she looked up to see who it was and found Mr. Dixon staring at her curiously, he looked away as soon as she looked at him, she grabbed her book and walked back to her desk. Carol spent the rest of the class trying to concentrate on her book but she couldn't because she kept having the feeling that Mr. Dixon was looking at her, Carol couldn't bear to look up and see the look of disgust on his face, she knew he must be looking at her like a freak.

When the bell went for the next lesson, Mr. Dixon said,

"Good lesson everybody um Carol could you stay behind a minute please?"

Carol groaned knowing where this was going; she walked up to his desk and waited for him to see her, when the rest of the students were out, he walked over to his desk and said,

"It's ok you're not in trouble , in fact you're the best student that I have , I was just a bit worried about you , I notice that you don't really talk to anyone , do you not have any friends?"

Carol smiled slightly and said,

" mmm not really but I prefer it that way, I like to just focus on my work at school"

Daryl nodded and said,

"Ok then, I also just wanted to ask about that bruise, it looks really painful what happened?"

Carol started to panic inside and said,

"Oh this, Funny story I fell down the stairs the other day I am really clumsy"

She hoped that he would believe her lie, and not bring it up again,

"Are you sure because it looks like someone hit you?" Daryl said

Carol shook her head and said,

"Nope just fell down the stairs"

Daryl could tell she was lying but he didn't want to push her, he nodded and write her note for her next lesson, he handed it to her and said,

"Ok well you can always talk to me if you want Carol"

Carol smiled and said,

"Thank you sir, Bye"

Daryl POV

When Carol had left, he sat down and sighed he knew she was lying and he would figure out what she was hiding, Daryl stood up to let his next class in. When the school day was done he stayed until 4 to grade some papers, when he was finished he packed up his bag and made his way to the car park. He spotted his truck and made his way over to it, he was about to unlock it when he heard a girl scream, he looked over and what he saw made him furious , Carol was being dragged by her hair by what looked like her dad into a car. Daryl's hands shook in anger; he knew where she had got that bruise from now.

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed, please review if you liked, I love reading your comments Get ready for some romance in the next chapter! xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them

When Daryl got into school that next morning, he was still fuming. All he kept thinking about was that big angry man dragging Carol like that, and how she was trying to pull away from him. He didn't know if that was her dad or a total stranger trying to kidnap her, the more he thought about that the more he started to panic ' I should have gone after her!' he thought

Daryl walked out of the teachers' lounge where he had made himself a coffee and walked down the corridor towards he's classroom, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see the person in the hallway until he bumped into them. He cursed as he's coffee went all over his books and down his shirt, he looked down at the person ready to shout at them until he saw that the person was Carol. He was happy to see Carol and that she was alright, he looked her over and saw that she looked alright other than the bruise that was still there but fading.

"Oh I am so sorry Sir; I wasn't looking where I was going!" Carol said embarrassed

Daryl shook his head ignoring the burning sensation that was travelling down his chest from the scolding hot coffee,

"No honestly it was my fault I was in my own world, Hey Carol could I talk to ya a minute?"

Carol nodded following him into his classroom and sat down at the front desk, she looked up at Daryl confused why she was here. Daryl put his books down and perched on the edge of his desk, he looked down at his shoes quite sure how to say it to her,

"Um well, yesterday I saw you being dragged into the car by some man and it looked like you were resisting, I just wanted to make sure you were ok?"

Carol closed her eyes and sighed, she didn't realise anyone had seen her; she would have to make up a damn good lie. Carol opened her eyes and looked at Daryl who had a curious expression on his face,

"Um oh that was...that's um... That's just my dad, he can get a bit angry at times, it's no big deal" Carol said looking down suddenly interested in the mark in the floor.

Carol didn't want him to ask too many questions, she didn't want him to think she had problems just like every other teacher here. Daryl looked at her and saw within her blue eyes laid pain; he recognised that same look when he used to look at his mom.

"Yeah my daddy used to get mad like that too, guess we got something in common" Daryl gave a sad smile, he's daddy was a beater, he hoped this man wasn't hurting Carol.

"Carol can I ask you something, that bruise you have, did your daddy do that to you?"

Carol panicked and shook her head quickly, she gave a fake laugh and said,

"Oh no, I fell down the stairs, he can get angry but he's never hurt me"

Carol hoped that he would believe her, she hated her dad so much for doing this to her and making her lie for him. Daryl looked at her and could tell she was hiding something, he didn't know if he was hurting her but he couldn't do anything if she didn't tell him. Daryl nodded and said,

"Ok but I'm here if ya need to talk, So Carol what do you like doing in your spare time?"

Carol sighed in relief, she was glad that was over and that he believed her, but she knew that she would probably have another bruise sometime this week, she always did.

"Um I like reading and building stuff, but I don't really get time to do stuff anymore, with exams and housework"

"How comes?" He asks biting the quick of his nail

"Well My mom passed when I was 12, she got into a car crash on her way back from the grocery store and died instantly, and I lived alone with my dad ever since. He doesn't work but likes to go out to the bar each night so I cook and do the housework"

Daryl felt sad for her, he knew what it was to loose a mom, but he was only a little kid at the time, Carol was nearly a teenager. A teenage girl should have a mom, He really felt like he had something in common with her.

"Yeah I lost my mama when I was young, it's hard growing up without a mom but you seemed to have turned out great. So how do you have a boyfriend?"

Carol laughed and said,

"No, I don't really talk to anyone here and I don't think anyone would really be interested in me anyway"

"Why? I would have thought someone as beautiful as you would have boys swarming all over you"

Carol looked down and blushed; she had never been called beautiful before. Daryl closed his eyes and groaned 'Why did I just call my student Beautiful? It's so inappropriate'

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that"

Carol smiled and said,

"It's ok, I'm not beautiful but thank you, and I'm just plain"

Daryl shook his head and said,

"No you're not, I know I'm your teacher and I shouldn't be saying this but you really are beautiful, don't ever think you're not"

Carol blushed even more and Daryl couldn't help but think how lovely she looked with a blush to her cheeks, He looked up at his clock and saw that they had 5 minuets' till the bell, Carol saw this too and stood up and walked to his desk.

"I really am sorry about your shirt and books" Carol said trying to calm her breathing down

She looked up and saw that they were inches apart from each other, Daryl gulped as he looked down at her luscious red lips, he knew he shouldn't be feeling like this but He couldn't stop. Carol gasped as he started to inch forward; she felt her blood in her body heat up at the intensity of his gaze, she closed her eyes as he's lips brushed hers, she felt all the fibres in her body respond in her body to his lips. Daryl moaned at the feeling, he hadn't ever felt like this before. He groaned when he felt Carol slip her tongue into his mouth, He put his hands onto her neck and pulled her into a deeper kiss, they were both battling for dominance and groaning. Daryl pushed her up against his desk and started to run his hands up her leg, Carol gasped into his mouth as she felt sparks go right to her core. She ground herself up against Daryl's rock hard bulge making Daryl groan loudly, he was about to push her down onto his desk when they both pulled apart as the school bell rang through the hallway. Daryl and Carol desperately tried to catch their breaths, they knew that students would start to come in any minute; they looked up at each other with lust still in their eyes.

Carol stood up from the desk and picked up her bag, she smoothed down her clothes and hair and said still trying to catch her breath,

"I should go, Um see you later"

Daryl nodded he didn't know what to say, as much as he wanted Carol she was still his student 'Your of age student' Daryl thought as he sat down at his desk , he put his hands though his hair as he tried not the think about Carol and how perfect her lips felt against his. He shook his head as his students came through the door for first period.

Hey did you like? Please review and tell me your thoughts xxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I have been having a bit of trouble trying to think of how to progress this story, but I also wanted to thank all my lovely followers and the kind people that left reviews

Warning: This chapter will have some violent graphics in.

It was 4th period and Carol was in English but she was having trouble concentrating. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and how Mr. Dixons lips were surprisingly soft. She knew it was wrong to kiss a teacher but she was of age and Mr. Dixon was the youngest teacher in this school, she wasn't sure how old he was exactly but he was definitely early 30's she guessed. Carol sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hand and tried to concentrate on Mrs. Weavers English lesson 'I can't get my hopes up, I do like him and there is definitely a connection but he probably regrets it' She thought sadly.

Daryl was in the middle of his woodwork lesson with his juniors and tried his best not to think about Carol but the short haired beauty kept popping up in his mind. He sat down at his desk and began marking his classes theory papers while they studied in silence, he tried his hardest to concentrate but he couldn't; he put his pen down and sighed. All he could think of was how a couple of hours before he was pressing Carol into the desk he was sitting at and getting lost in the taste of her lips. He shook his head in shame, he knew he couldn't do this with her, no matter the connection between them, at the end of the day she was still his student and he was supposed to be there to help her learn not to make out with her. Daryl knew he was attracted to her and knew that it wasn't just about lust it was the fact that they were both alike and the connection that they shared, and the fact that Carol was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but that didn't matter he was her teacher and it was against the law even if she was 18. 'Why would she even like me I'm old enough to be her...well older brother' Daryl shook the thoughts away and continued to mark his papers , trying to get the memory of Carol moaning into his mouth out of his head.

When the bell went for lunch Carol walked into the hallway and walked through the crowds of students trying to get to the lunch hall, she walked down the corridor and past Mr. Dixons door when she heard her name being called; she turned round and saw that it was Daryl who was calling her.

"Carol can I have a word please?"

Carol nodded and followed him into this classroom. Daryl shut the door behind him and perched on his desk, he didn't know what to say, he had never been in this situation before. Carol looked at him and saw that he was trying to think of something to say and Carol knew that he was going to say it was a mistake and it shouldn't happen again and she didn't want to be humiliated when he said that so she went first, she took a breath in and said,

"Look sir, I know what you're going to say and its ok really, I know you think it was mistake and I'm sorry, I'm sure you think it's horrible that you kissed me because I'm not as pretty as all the other girls and-"

Daryl cut Carol off by putting his finger on her lips, he placed his hand on each side of her face and looked her straight in the eye and said,

"Carol I wasn't going to say that , You are more beautiful then any of the girls here, and I certainly never at one point thought it was horrible at all, but I am your teacher and it was wrong of me to put you in that situation and I'm sorry I should know better than that"

Carol smiled at his words and said,

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't put me in a situation, I liked it just as much"

Daryl smiled and looked down at her lips and was memorised by them, he looked at her eyes and got lost in the baby blue colours. Alarms went off in his head and he let go before anything could happen again. He cleared his throat and said,

"Well I'm glad that's cleared up, I wouldn't want this to be awkward between us, I really like you Carol and that's the problem, I shouldn't be feeling like this. I'm your teacher and it would be illegal if anything happened between us no matter your age"

Carol smiled sadly and said,

"Yeah I know Mr. Dixon, I really like you too, it's a shame nothing can happen but graduation is only 4 months away"

Daryl nodded and said,

"Yeah that's true but we will think about it then, but right now I have to be just your teacher"

Carol nodded and was about to say something when her phone rung, she dug through her pocket to get it and frowned when she saw her dads name flash on the scream, she answered it dubiously,

"Hello?"

"Yeah it's me; get your ass home right now!"

"But dad I'm in school, I still have another 2 lessons to go"

"I don't fucking care, get home right now and clear this house up!"

The line went dead and Carol sighed flipping her phone shut, she looked up at Daryl and saw him looking at her curiously, she looked down and said,

"Sorry I'm going to have to go"

Daryl stood up off of his desk and said,

"Is everything ok?"

Carol nodded and said,

"Yeah it's just my dad, he needs me to go home"

"Ok well I hope everything's ok , I will see you first period tomorrow then"

Carol nodded and said,

"Sure bye"

When Carol walked out of the classroom, Daryl couldn't help but feel worried at her sudden mood change and how she looked scared of her dad.

When Carol got home, she opened the door and saw that her living room was a state from where her dad had came home. She sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a bag to put the rubbish in. When she had finished the living room, she went upstairs to find her dad, only to find her bedroom door wide open and banging from inside. She walked into her room and found her dad trashing her room.

"What are you doing?" Carol shouted at him

Ed stopped what he was doing and said,

"I am going to teach you not to make my house a mess, and I'm going to teach you to clear up after yourself !"

Carol couldn't believe what she was hearing, all her life since her mom died she had cleared up after him , he made all the mess and now he saying it was her!

Ed continued trashing her room and said,

"You're going to clear up my mess, you don't even deserve to have this stuff, you should sleep in the basement, that's where you belong!"

Ed picked up the class picture frame of her and her mom and was about to throw it against the wall when she screamed for him to stop, He stopped his arms in mid air and looked at the picture, an evil smirk came onto his face.

"Oh you don't want me to break this then? Mmm what a nice picture of you and your bitch mother, I'm glad she's dead, she was worthless just like you"

Carol flexed her hand in anger, she widened her eyes when she saw her dad take the picture out of the frame and pick up his lighter and start to burn it, Carol lunged forward to get the picture but the picture was now engulfed in flames. She desperately tried to save it, burning her hand in the process but it was too late. She stood up and angrily wiped the tears off of her cheeks and looked at Ed's smirking face, she looked at him and couldn't take it no more, and she swung her fist right into Ed's fat face making his nose break. He yelled in pain and wiped the blood from his nose, he looked at Carol with the angriest face she had ever seen, she suddenly felt terrified and tried to run out of the room but Ed grabbed her and chucked her on the bed, he pinned her down and punched her right across the cheek, causing Carol to scream in agony.

"How dare you touch me you stupid bitch! I am going to break you now slut!"

When Carol's vision focused again she saw Ed start to take his belt off, she screamed knowing what he was going to do, He slapped her again telling her to keep quiet and began pushing his trousers down, Carol continued to struggle under him but every time she would resist, he punched her again. Carol was going in and out of conciseness and desperately tried to stop Ed from taking off her clothes but she was too weak to stop him. When he forcefully yanked off her underwear, she managed to open her eyes to see him plunge into her, nearly ripping her in two. Carol screamed at the most agonising pain she had ever felt, she was a virgin and he dad was violating her, she didn't stop screaming until her dad had finished. When he did he got up and dressed and looked down at Carol's bruised and bloody body and laughed, he spat on her before walking out. Carol laid there not moving because of the pain , she turned her head and threw up next to her , she cried like she had never cried before , she knew her dad was a sick man but she never thought that he would do that to her. She cried for most of the night, she thought of Daryl and thought

'No one is going to want you now'

Hey guys , how did u like it ? Please review xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I had so many lovely reviews for the last chapter I am so grateful. Thank you for very review xx

Carol woke up on her bed, she fell asleep in the position Ed left her in last night. Carol slowly opened her eyes and shut them quickly when the light coming through the windows burned her eyes. Carol moved her leg off the bed and screamed at the pain coming from in between them, she looked down and saw that she had dried blood on the inside of her thighs and other sticky liquids stuck to her. Carol slowly sat up trying her best to ignore the excruciating pain coming from all over her body. She felt sick, how could her own father do this to her, she knew he was capable of some cruel things but she never thought he would do that to her. She didn't know what to do 'Should I call the police? No I can't they would be disgusted that I let him do that to me!' Carol sobbed as the memories came back, she sobbed harder when she realised she would have to stay with Ed as she had nowhere else to go.

Carol painfully dragged herself to her bathroom and looked into the mirror, she gasped when she saw her reflection, her face was bloody and bruised where he had hit her repeatedly, there was blood all across her chin where her lip had split and there was blood matted to her fringe from a cut above her eyebrow. She lifted her top up and she saw that she had massive purple bruises all over her ribs , she guessed by the pain coming from them that was causing her not to be able to stand straight that he had broken at least one. Carol sunk to the floor next to her toilet crying, she was crying at the memory of last night and the pain of her injuries. Ed had never hurt her this much before and she couldn't bare it. Carol rushed over to the toilet screaming as she did so and threw up, Carols eyes felt heavy as she collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

Carol woke up to the sound of the front door slamming, she opened her eyes quickly as she knew what that meant - Ed was home. Carol scrambled up to her feet as quickly as she could in her state and locked her bedroom door, she turned around panicking trying to figure out what to do, she didn't want anyone to find out but she knew she needed help before he done it again. She spotted her cell phone on her table and ran over to it , she went on to her contacts and hovered over Daryl's name , she was so grateful that the seniors in her school were allowed their teachers number which were only meant to be used for help about exams. She didn't realise she had been crying until she felt her tears burn the cuts on her face, she didn't bother wiping them away as she clicked on Daryl's number, it began to dial.

"Please pick up please" she whispered to herself

"Hello?"

"Daryl? Please come help me!"

"Carol? Carol what's the matter!"

"Please Daryl come help me, I'm at 1103 sunningdale avenue, please hurry"

"Ok I'm coming now, are you ok?"

"Daryl just hurry!"

Carol hung up the phone as Ed began beating at the door, she backed up into the corner of her room hoping he would go away but he kept banging at her door.

"Carol open this fucking door!"

Carol cried harder as fear over took her body; she jumped as Ed began kicking down the door.

Daryl's POV

Daryl ran to his truck, he had already typed in Carols address on his phone and was glad that she only lived 5 minutes away. He started his truck and sped out of the car park, he was so worried about Carol, he didn't know what had happened but he knew it was something to do with her dad, His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, he got onto Carols street about 3 minutes later and found her house, he turned off the truck and jumped out of it. He ran to the door and knocked loudly when he didn't get any answer, he banged on the door hoping that Carol was alright. He walked to the window and peered through, he couldn't see anyone, he went to knock again when he heard Carol scream loudly from within the house, Daryl backed away from the door and ran at it with his foot, he kicked the door partially off its hinges and he done this one more time and the door came flying off. He ran to each room downstairs and then heard a smash coming from upstairs, he ran up them and right into Carols room. What he saw made his blood stop, Carol was on the floor battered and bruised screaming as her dad pulled himself free of his boxers, he was about to slam into her when Daryl growled and pulled him off of Carol and onto ground, Daryl saw red as he kicked Ed hard into the stomach, he continued to beat Ed up until he was out cold. Daryl stopped when he was unconscious.

Daryl was shaking with rage as he spat on Ed he felt something grab his ankle and turned round ready to beat someone else , but when he turned round he saw Carol lying naked on the floor bloody and beaten up, his face soften as he quickly crouched down to her level. His heart broke as he picked Carol up gently and laid her on her bed, he quickly checked her over and saw that her face was cut all over and her stomach and arms were covered in blood and bruises, he quickly scanned past her intimate place and checked her legs, he saw a large amount of dried blood covering her inner thighs and closed his eyes in pain as he knew what Ed had done to her. He covered her up with the blanket to make her feel better and so she wouldn't feel more vulnerable than she already must do, he looked up at Carols face and saw that she had passed out, He panicked and called an ambulance, when he hung up , he sat beside her careful not to hurt her and Carefully put his head on her shoulders and let his tears fall, He hadn't known Carol that long but he already knew he liked her a lot , a lot more than he should but to see her like this was the most painful thing he had ever seen. He should have known Carol had lied about her father hitting her, but he was so caught up in trying not to like her that he didn't give it much thought, he shook his head as the guilt came crashing down on him, he should have helped her.

Hey guys did you like? Please review, I love reading them x


End file.
